


Red Acrylic Nails

by NightshadeMaiden



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Depression, F/F, Family Issues, Friends With Benefits, Human Revenant (Apex Legends), Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, depressed character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeMaiden/pseuds/NightshadeMaiden
Summary: Anita Williams used to be a young, exceptional soldier. Top of her class, in almost every way, if not all. She had climbed the ranks quickly, by far the quickest in history. However, it failed to last. A mission ending with failure, broken bones, souls and death. A mission that ended Anita’s military career.Now a husk of what she once was, Anita struggles to adjust to a ‘normal’ lifestyle. Enrolling in a college by request of her old friends, and to avoid pain, Anita is… somewhat ready to restart her life. That is until a certain woman with maroon red nails decides to step into her life.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams, Loba Andrade/Revenant
Comments: 17
Kudos: 51





	1. A Beginning

_“Anita, I’ve spoken with John, he told me you were deemed incapable of duty by the higher-ups.”_

Damnit. Those words were muttered to me two years ago and they still piss me off. My mother’s joyous tone and smile only rubbed salt in the wound. Despite it basically being a family tradition, my mom always seemed against me in being the military. 

I clenched the box in my hands as I took a deep breath. My jaw relaxed, I hadn’t realized it had been clenched. As I lifted the box, my door swung open. “Ah, there ya are, Anita!” Ramya beamed as she blew her black bangs out of her face. She flashed her grin at me as she stepped into my barren room. “This place finally looks… clean,” she commented with a snicker. “I didn’t realize you were so messy before.”

With a roll of my eyes, I readjusted my grip on the box of clothes and stepped to the side. Ramya picked up another box and soon followed me out the door. “You make it seem as if I was a complete mess and you weren’t one. Have you seen your room? Looks like a grenade was set off in it,” I replied as I stepped down the stairs. “Eh, there’s a pattern within the chaos,” she replied. I walked outside the small house and slid the box into place on the truck. Everything seemed to have that perfect spot, all thanks to Makoa. He was by far the cleanest of us. Speaking of which…

“Where’d Makoa go?”

Ramya whistled and shrugged her shoulders as she tossed her box into the back of the truck, the contents jingled inside. “Dunno. Well, he did say he was headed out to get snacks. Didn’t ask where he went,” she replied. “He’ll be back soon. Now come on, more packing, less smacking.”

With that, she immediately skipped her way back into my house. I took some time and stared up at the building. It was a simple and modern house. Good price for something so nice. It’s a shame I won’t be seeing it for a long time. I snapped out of my daze and headed back inside. Ramya was already stomping down my stairs with three small boxes stacked in her arms. “Ay, Anita, hurry your butt up! Imma finish your packing before you do!” she edged on. She scurried past me out the front door as I walked up the stairs. Back in my room, I realized how close we were to finishing up. There wasn’t much I had in my room, I guess. I picked up another box but immediately froze upon hearing those familiar clinks. 

My medals.

I stopped and put the box down. I sat down and tore off the clear duct tape. Opening up the tiny box, I was hit with a sight I hadn’t seen in a while. All my medals and badges, neatly stacked with my uniform was at the very bottom, I could see the camouflage underneath the memories. With my 1st Sergeant badge staring directly back at me. It wasn’t official. Something my father had made as a joke. I was supposed to wear it the day I got the rank, take a picture and send it to him and mom. I never found the time to. I was busy. I frowned and took it out. I stuffed it in my pocket and closed the box. My body flinched and whipped my head to the side, hearing Ramya’s heavy footsteps down the short hallway. 

The moment she entered and saw the sight of me sitting pathetically in my room, her smile dropped. “Anita? You okay girl?” she questioned softly. She took light steps towards me. 

I pushed the duct tape over the flaps again and let out a heavy sigh through my nose. “Yeah, I’m fine,” I huffed out as I stood up. I glanced down at the box then raised my head back to Ramya. “I want these gone,” I told her.

“Ya sure, mate? Those were everything to you.”

“I want these gone,” I replied more firmly. She didn’t reply. Only gave me a nod and grabbed the final box left in my room. She stepped out and I eventually followed, box securely pressed against my chest. The sound of the medals rattling reached my ears. It felt like they were taunting me. Reminding me of what I used to be. A perfect soldier, a strong woman, an inspiration for little girls and boys. Now, what the hell was I?

…

I know.

A failure.

When I walked outside, I shut the door behind me and quickly locked it, dumping the key under the mat, per landlord’s request (albeit, a stupid request but they were out of town and didn’t trust anybody). I turned around and saw that Makoa had returned with two bags from a convenience store. Probably chips, pop, candies and chocolate. Anything but healthy. 

Makoa, although smiling, clearly wasn’t the cheerful person he normally was. I glanced over at Ramya who also wasn’t the upbeat woman she was. Damnit. She told Makoa. I sighed and shoved the box into the back. I pushed the tailgate up with a little too much force. 

“Hey, be careful with Guardian, don’t be slamming any of his doors,” Makoa piped up. He slid the cover over the truck bed. He tossed the bags to Ramya. “Shotgun!” she shouted as she hopped into the passenger seat. She seemingly got over the awkward silence between us three.

I opened one of the truck doors, but Makoa grabbed my arm and yanked me back. “Hey, sister,” he said. I turned around to face him. I crossed my arms and looked up to him. His face was filled with worry. I recognized that look. It was a specific kind of worry. Saw it all the time with my mom, my aunt and old friends. Here comes the question.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Makoa,” I replied in an instant. I knew this conversation. This happened so many times. 

He narrowed his eyebrows, his eyes said everything. He didn’t believe me. “Ramya told me you wanted to get rid of your medals,” he told me. My eyes just narrowed, telling him to get to the point. “Anita, those are important to you. You—“ the snarl I made subconsciously probably shut him up. He let out a sigh and pushed stray hairs out of his eyes. “Come on, at least give them to your parents. They deserve to see your accomplishments.”

I frowned and slumped my shoulders. He was right. They needed to see it. They desperately tried to see me every time I ranked up. And all I did was avoid them. My parents deserved them more than I did. I sighed and nodded slowly. “Fine,” I murmured out. I yanked my arm out of his grip and stepped into the truck. I shut the door behind me and clicked in my seatbelt. I could hear a bag rustling around in front of me. Ramya already started stuffing her face with junk food. A bag was swung towards me. “Huh?”

“For you! Makoa grabbed a bag of the more bland stuff since ya know, you’re not a fan of the super sugary stuff,” Ramya told me. I took the bag as Makoa got into the truck. He slid the box of my medals over to the back with me. So we really were going to give them to my parents. The truck started up with a low rumble and Makoa started to drive out of the parking lot. I leaned against the window and my hand scrounged around in the plastic bag. Some hazelnut chocolate bar. Not the healthiest, but it was better than the sour candy Ramya was eating. 

|| ~ ||

It was a long trip to my parents. A silent one too, aside from Makoa’s and Ramya’s small talks. Makoa’s new boyfri— partner. Partner, I believe. Makoa said his partner came out as non-binary recently and didn’t use the terms “boyfriend” anymore. I hadn’t met them yet. But by how Makoa constantly rambled on and on about them, it seemed the two were a match made in heaven. Or something.

The truck came to a stop in front of the wooden cabin. The house my brothers and I grew up in. I let out a sigh. I unclicked my seatbelt and grabbed the box. I glanced over at Makoa and Ramya. I ignored their looks of pity and opened the door. I stepped out and walked down the stone path. Stopping in front of the door, I struggled to breathe. Did I really want to talk to my parents? With a shaking hand, I knocked on the door. Waiting for a minute. Then probably two. No answer. I sighed. Damnit. At least they weren’t home. But then again, they weren’t home. No interaction with them. But I’d have to keep this box for now. My eyes flicked over to the little round glass table. I slipped the box onto the glass table. I sighed. “Goodbye,” I whispered out softly. I hopped off the porch and headed back to Makoa’s truck. 

“You’re just going to leave it there?” Ramya questioned, giving me a puzzled look as she pulled her hair back into a side ponytail.

I gave a simple nod. “Nobody else lives out here. No way someone’s going to steal it,” I replied as I got into the truck, slamming the door behind me. The truck started up and Makoa drove off once again. I clicked in the seatbelt, my head resting against the window as I sipped on an energy drink and watched the trees pass us by.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, unfortunately, didn't have my beta reader read or get back to me for this chapter. This chapter is also a little slow but finally, we meet Loba.

_ “Anita Williams! You will not be signing up for the military!”  _

_ I let out a groan and swung my arms as I turned around to face my mom. “Why not?! You let Jackie and James enroll and you even let LuLu go!” I shouted. I huffed and crossed my arms, glaring daggers at my mom. She only glared daggers back. It wasn’t fair. Being in the military was a huge dream of mine ever since I was a kid. She knew this.  _

_ “Because! What if you get hurt?!... What-- What if you die?!” _

_ “What about my brothers? What about them?! What if they get hurt? Or-- Or die?” I screamed at her. “Is it because I’m some girl?’ _

_ Her eyes widened in shock and her body recoiled back, her eyes still locked onto me. Her shock was short-lived as her expression once again turned sour. “Anita Williams,” she growled through gritted teeth. There it was. Her military tone. I had really pissed her off that time. “You know damn well that is not the case. If Jackson, Lucas or James were in your position right now, you know I would still be having this conversation.” _

_ She stepped _ _ — although, it felt more like, stomping— towards me and grabbed one of my hands. Her grip was tight. Firm but still somehow reassuring. Her other hand snaked up to my cheek. Her glare softened into sorrowful eyes as she shook her head softly. “My baby girl… I love you. I love your brothers as well,” she sniffled out, I could see the tears in her eyes. Great, I had made my own mother cry that evening.  _ _ “You should know my and your father’s stories… You know your brother’s stories. The military is a dangerous job. You can get killed. So can your brothers,” she whimpered out, a tear dripping down her cheek. “Please, don’t leave me a childless mother. Anita, please stay, go to college, get a degree,” she suggested. Her hand let go of mine and reached over to my other cheek when I tried to turn my head. She forced my head to turn back to her. Our eyes made contact again.  _

_ She was… hurt… Really hurt that time. We had had that conversation before. I would be dead set on joining the military, she’d be opposed, que a fight that ensued all day. Her thumb rubbing against my cheek brought me back to that moment.  _

_ “Just… please, don’t join the military. I want to see at least one of my children grow up, start a family… Whether it’s you, Lucas or Jackson, I don’t care. Just please, please Anita. Don’t make me say goodbye to another child without knowing if I’ll ever see them again,” she begged.  _

“Hey, Anita?” 

…

“Anita?... Hello? ANITA!”

With that sudden shout directly in my ear, my eyes shot open and I bolted straight up. I groaned and winced, rubbing the knot that had formed in my neck. I huffed, a ring rising up in my left ear. I turned my head to Ramya, giving her a glare. “What the hell?” I grumbled, stretching out my neck.

“Sorry, mate, you just weren’t waking up,” Ramya shrugged, not putting much thought in her half-assed apology. I glanced around as she hopped out of the truck. My eyes stopped on the college building. The place was massive and that wasn’t including the other buildings beside it. A few students were planted around the large patches of green grass in front of the main building, sitting in the shade of the large oak trees that outlined the main pathway. There were a few unused benches but none were covered in shade, I could see why they didn’t want to sit down and get cooked til they’re a bright shade of red. Makoa had already taken out some boxes, but he got distracted by someone and started to waltz away. 

“Hey, quit dozing off! These boxes ain’t gonna move themselves!” Ramya called out as she picked up one of the bigger boxes. 

I unclicked my seatbelt and stepped out. A blast of heat slapped me across the face and I tugged off my black blouson jacket before I ruined it with sweat. I stuffed it into an semi-open box and stacked a small box on top. As I raised myself up, I could sense Ramya goggling me. Specifically my arms. I raised a brow at her before she forced her eyes to tear away. “Sorry, sorry, just didn’t realize how buff you got since before you got into the mili…. Well, years ago,” she replied.

“We’ve seen each other a couple of times when I was in the military,” I reminded her with a chuckle. I glanced over at Makoa who had a rather short person in his arms. Well, they looked short but everybody does in Makoa’s arms. I whistled, catching the buff guy’s attention. “Hey! Come help!”

“On it!”

Ramya adjusted her grip and watched Makoa walk back to his truck. She looked back at me. “Well, yeah, obviously, Makoa and I are basically your only friends,” she said, going back to our conversation. “But you always wore your jackets, so I never got to notice,” she turned a quick corner and soon followed. I glanced over to Makoa, who was balancing two big boxes and the remaining of the small boxes. I winced. Whoops. “We left Makoa back with the bigger boxes.”

“Makoa’s a big dude, he can handle it,” Ramya shrugged. We stopped in front of the dormitories and Ramya managed to balance her boxes and swiped a card against a scanner. With a quick click, the door unlocked and Ramya pulled it open. “Come on in!” she cheerfully invited. 

She walked down the lobby and I followed close behind. Ramya dropped the boxes and stretched out her arms. With a deep exhale, she grinned. “Sorry, need a break,” she told me. I could see why. Ramya was slim and most definitely had little muscle. She wasn’t into the whole exercising bit like me or Makoa. Always off with her machinery. Or “mods” as she called it. But after years of it, she was definitely skilled so there was no room to complain. I only chuckled. I picked up one of the heavier boxes, much to her small protests. “Hey, I got it, Ramya,” I assured. I nodded my head towards the hall. “You just lead the way, okay?” 

Another look of pity. She turned around and began to walk. She was the only one who learned not to ask. My parents hadn’t, Makoa definitely didn’t and he wasn’t going to stop… Who else? Who… who else did I have in my life?...

Nobody. Did I really have nobody in my life? Two brothers MIA and LuLu… LuLu left... That’s right, he left.

I shook off those feelings and caught up to Ramya. She stopped in front of a door and gave it a few upbeat knocks, almost like a beat to a song. “Just hang on a second!” a woman called out. I looked around the halls before glancing at the little sign next to the door. “107 - Che & Reyes”. I nudged Ramya. “Pretty sure two people already live here. You sure you got the right room?” I questioned. Ramya hummed and glanced at the small black sign. “Hm? Oh that?” her fist slammed into the sign, covering the name ‘Reyes’. “The college just hasn’t had the time to switch that,” she told me, sliding her hand off the sign.

As if on cue, the door swung open and a short woman appeared in the doorway. Dark skinned, bright red hair pulled into messy twin buns, bangs in her eyes, and a beaming smile that challenged Ramya’s. She was cute and friendly. “Yo!” she greeted. Her brown eyes locked onto me and she held out her hand. “Ya must be my new roommate, nice to meet ya, the name’s Ajay.”

“Oh, it’s Anita,” I replied and shook her hand firmly. I could see her eyebrows furrow slightly. Fuck, I might’ve squeezed too hard. I let go and murmured out a small apology. Ajay ignored it and stepped out of the way to let us in. The living room was nicely decorated, band posters were pinned up all over the walls. Well, anywhere where soundproof foam panels weren’t glued to the walls. A set of drums were shoved into the corner of the living room behind the tanned couches. “Oh, you play?” I asked Ajay.

She nodded happily. “Yeah! Been playin’ ever since I was two,” she explained. She tapped on the kitchen counter, gently bobbing side to side. She nodded her head to a plain white door. “That room’s yours, made sure Gabby cleaned it til it was brand new,” she added. 

Ramya let out a sigh and smiled. “Ah thank the Gods! Her room always reeked!” she replied as she pushed open the door, tensing up. Her shoulders relaxed and let out a laugh. “Hell yeah, now I can finally hang in here!” she snickered. I followed her into the bland room. The white blinded my eyes. First things first, painting those walls. Laughter erupted and Ramya wrapped her arm around my shoulder. “Too much? Don’t worry, I got a friend bringing over paint. Favourite colour too,” she told me. She shook me gently and I managed to push my boxes onto the bed before I dropped them.

The sound of the front door opening reached my ears then the sound of Makoa and Ajay greeted each other. “Hey, there you two are!” Makoa greeted before wincing. “Why is everything here white?”

“Oh, Gabby was super petty before she left, sorry about that!” Ajay shouted from the living room. “Loba should be stopping by with paint for ya, says she can get yuh a good brand. One coating or somethin’,” she explained. “Yuh like a neutral brown, don’t ya, Anita?”

I nodded like an idiot, as if she could see through walls. “Yeah, brown sounds good,” I replied as I sat down on the twin size bed. It was surprisingly comforting and soft. I could see myself spending an extra five minutes in the morning. 

“So? Whatcha think?” Ramya questioned, leaning against my dark oak dresser, the only thing that wasn’t pure white. I leaned back into the bed and hummed. “Place is nice, heard the education was pretty good as well,” I replied, glancing out the window. Ramya snickered, grabbing my attention again.

Taking a glance at Ramya then at Makoa, I noticed they had started to giggle. My shoulders slumped and I debated even asking what was so funny. I sighed and frowned at them. “What?” I questioned, deciding not to be out of the loop. The two slowly stopped their fits of laughter and muttered out a quick ‘sorry’. Ramya pushed her stray hairs off her forehead as Makoa shut the door, I could hear Ajay start banging on her drums. “We’re talking about… You know, the redhead,” Ramya wiggled her eyebrows. 

I could feel my face drop with disappointment. These two really weren’t going to just play Cupid with me, were they? I huffed and shook my head. “You two aren’t seriously-”

“What? Come on, you gave her the look.”

“What look?” I immediately questioned. Makoa erupted out a roar of laughter and chuckled, he probably would’ve been heard had Ajay not been jamming out in the living room. Hell, he probably was. His laugh died down and he shook his head. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. “Oh, whenever you find some girl, you get this look… Ramya, how did you explain it?” 

“Ah, it’s like ya competitive face but you suddenly have heart eyes,” she explained. “And this weird twitch in your top lip…. Annnd ya did just give it to Ajay.”

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I leaned back into the mattress. “I don’t have a ‘face’...” I murmured out to them, air quoting ‘face’. “And Ajay… Ajay’s fine. She seems nice. I literally met her five minutes ago.” I answered…. Ok, so Ajay was cute. Like  _ really cute _ . But that didn’t necessarily mean I wanted to date her. “ _ Don’t _ play matchmakers,” I immediately warned.

Ramya threw her hands up defensively. “Alright, alright,” she replied, shrugging her shoulders. She pushed her hands onto the dresser and hopped onto it. She gently kicked her legs, tapping her heel against the wood. “But seriously mate, you really should make some friends.” I must’ve given her a sour look as she immediately clarified. “I mean, Makoa and I can help ya. We got our own little friend group here. You’ll love it.”

I glanced over at Makoa. “Will I like it?” I asked.

He only chuckled. “Imagine having 3 other Ramya’s and maybe 2 more of me,” he told me. He tapped his finger against his bicep. “I think Alex, Renee and Tae are most like you,” he added. “So, yeah, you’ll love our little family.”

Ajay’s drumming came to a sudden stop and I felt my lips curl into a frown. I was getting used to her music as background noise. I pushed myself up and heard some muffled greetings from outside my room. Makoa opened the door and peered through. He grinned and opened up my door. “Hey Loba! There you are, we’re in here,” he greeted someone. 

“Hm? Oh, you guys are here already here?” 

“Yup, come meet Anita!” Makoa offered, stepping away for Loba to enter. 

I could hear her high heels click against the wood floors before she entered, she sounded rich. I prepared myself for some bitchy woman dressed with the most expensive clothes and face covered in heavy makeup like a cliche in movies. However, that’s not what I got. What Loba gave was…. Well… She was hot. dark brown hair pulled into tight braids with red tips. Sharp cat eyeliner and . A baggy white crop top that threatened to reveal a little too much, but she had a fishnet undershirt, high-waisted jean shorts and dark beige tights underneath. Black ankle boots… God, she was hot.

I could feel my cheeks heat up as I simply gawked at her. She only smirked and chuckled at me. 

Maybe I did have a face. 


	3. Loba

I managed to pull my eyes off her when I noticed Ramya staring at me, a smug smirk slapped across her face. I cleared my throat and leaned back, my face still hot. Thankfully, Ramya didn’t add any comment. She simply turned her head back to Loba. “Hey, I thought I told ya to wear rags, not anything expensive,” she spoke up.  Loba raised the two paint cans, swaying her hips to the side. “What? I did, these clothes were the cheapest I had,” she flaunted, her rich red lips curling into a smirk. She dropped the paint cans on the dresser, the paintbrushes tumbling off the tops. 

“Those are all from expensive brands,” Ramya pointed out. “ _ Maroon Chic, Urban Phase _ … Is that  _ Sugar Hilltop _ ?” she listed off. 

“Yeah, but I can buy them again,” Loba assured, waving off any concerns. “These items were cheap anyways.” She popped off the lids to the cans all while pushing Ramya off the dresser. “Enough about my outfit, I thought we were painting today,” she purred, that just sent shivers down my spine. 

“Obviously,” Ramya replied, clicking her tongue as she hopped off. 

I slipped off the bed and tugged the frame away from the walls while Loba and Ramya pulled away the dresser. Makoa tossed a paintbrush my way and he grabbed a can for him and Ramya. Loba walked over to me, the second paint can in hand. “Well, you’re the Anita those two were always talking about,” she reached out her free hand, “I’m Loba Andrade,” she greeted.  I shook her hand and smiled. “Nice to meet you,” I replied. “They didn’t say anything other than there were three other Ramya’s,” I added, not exactly sure of where to take the conversation. Loba rolled her eyes and turned her head to Makoa who had started painting. “Makoa, could you have at least told this poor girl’s our names?” she asked.

Makoa let out a deep laugh. “Ha! Unless you wanted Anita to judge you on your name and keep it for months, probably was best not to,” he replied.

“Excuse me?” I scoffed at him. He only shrugged his shoulders and went back to painting. “Tis the truth sista,” he added, “Ya kept a huge grudge against that… who was that boy again… Y’know, the one that dated Jason,” 

“Ethan?... I didn’t have a grudge against him. I just didn’t like him at first,” I told Makoa as I started to paint one wall. Loba joined me in painting the wall beside me. “I— well, he didn’t make a good impression.”

Loba raised one of her brows and her eyes flicked over to me. “What? Do first impressions matter?” she questioned in a teasing tone. “If they do, I would’ve tried to look a little nicer,” she snickered as she dragged the paintbrush down, leaving a clean stroke of paint on the wall. A sudden tightness in my chest got words stuck in my throat and my breathing to stop, even just for a second. God, all she was doing was painting a wall. That was probably one of the least sexy things to do on this Earth and yet, there she was. 

I cleared my throat. “Well— I-... Impressions matter to my parents. Guess that kinda rubbed off on me,” I clarified, turning my head back to the wall. 

She only laughed at my weakened voice.

  
  


||~||

  
  


It was about 9:40 pm when we finally finished painting the room. It was actually bearable to look at now. The white trims around the walls really made things look good.  Ramya plopped onto my bed and let a sigh escape her throat. “Well then, I’d say that’s a day well-spent. Of course, everything is now shoved into the middle of your room, but that’s fine,” she pointed out. 

“It’s fine, at least this place is no longer an eyesore,” I replied, leaning against the dresser. 

“You got some good paint, Loba,” Makoa commented, looking at the drying walls. He pushed Ramya’s legs away and sat down on the bed next to her. “What brand did ya get? Don’t think I’ve seen a lot of paints that fully cover instantly.”

Loba slid close to me, our elbows touching. She shrugged her shoulders. “Oh, that? It’s hella good, isn’t it? It’s  _ Reflection Flow _ paint,” she answered. 

I snorted and shook my head. “You just love flaunting your riches, don’t you? Expensive clothing brands and now expensive paint? What’s next, hm?” I questioned, more of a tease rather than a challenge. But the glint in Loba’s eyes seemed to tell me she had taken it on as a challenge. 

“Oh? Well, I have access to these items, so I take them,” she replied. “Got myself a new laptop, a new 60” TV…” I rolled my eyes back until it hurt. I regretted asking as she continued to list off all the new things she had gotten. “Plus, I got this nice bed with a fluffy comforter and memory foam pillows. You should come over sometime. It’ll be worth your while.”  Her eyebrows flicked up momentarily and she bit her lip ever so slightly. There was no way Makoa or Ramya had caught it. I curled my fists. My cheeks heated up and I made the mistake of leaning forward, eyebrows furrowed. She held her ground, her hazel eyes staring into my dark brown ones. The longer we stared, the more sure I was that she was sucking out my soul. Or maybe it was just my dignity. 

A quick clearing of a throat and a clap of hands broke our contest and I turned my head back to Makoa. My eyes caught Ramya rolling her eyes and shoving her finger near her mouth, pretending to gag. “Houndie just reminded me, it’s movie night! It’s at Tae and Elliot’s dorm. Two floors up, I think Octavio picked out an old action movie,” he said. 

“You guys have movie nights?”

Makoa nodded with a hum, standing up straight and fixing his white t-shirt. “Yeah, every second Saturday. Spend some time doing work for about half-hour to an hour then everybody watches a movie,” he explained.

“Oh! No horror! Nat and Elliot get total nightmares!” Ramya butted in.

He only nodded again and grinned. He started to walk out of the room, I followed with Loba and Ramya. “Anyways, everybody gets to take turns picking out a movie. This time it was Tavi, next week it’ll be Natalie.” he continued on, explaining everything to me. “Then I think it’ll restart but I’m pretty sure they’ll let ya pick.”

“Ugh, I’m not watching whatever Octavio picks out,” Loba blurts out. “All he watches is low budget action films with bad CGI.”

“What?! Octavio’s the only one with taste!” Ramya immediately shot back. “Sure the CGI is bad but it’s so good at the same time! Plus, did ya see the main dude in the last movie Tavi picked? Hottie… Actually, the lady villain was bloody hot too.”

“That woman was the only good part of that movie and that’s only because I wanted her slit dress,” Loba replied.

Their bickering went on throughout the entirety of the short walk. I sighed and caught up to Makoa. “Please tell me I don’t have to listen to people argue about how hot movie men and women are?” I begged. He only laughed at my concerns. He patted my shoulder and shook his head. “It’s mainly just those two. And it rarely happens.”  He led us to another dorm room and knocked on the door. 

“It’s open!” A guy called out. Makoa opened the door and I was met with seven others, all squished in the corner of the room. One blonde girl sat up from a black-haired boy’s lap. “Oh hey! You’re finally here!” she piped up. She clapped her hands and slid off the large. She hopped over to me and took my hands into her. “I’m Natalie! That little nerd is my boyfriend, Tae-joon,” she introduced herself.

The black-haired man leaned forward to wave at me before leaning back against the wall. “The girl next to him is Renee,” Natalie piped up again, in which Renee also waved over at me.  She then pointed to another man with dark hair but green-dyed tips, “That’s Octavio,” Natalie spoke up before she pointed to another person. They had dark brown dreads, some pulled back into a bun while the rest hung on their shoulders and a fancy face mask. Seeing how Makoa sat down next to them and tugged down their mask to give them a kiss, that must’ve been—

“That’s Hound,” Natalie told me. “That grouchy man is Alex, and Ajay told me you already know her,” she added. The brunette man grunted and eyed me up and down. Natalie giggled. “It’s so nice to meet you, Anita!” 

“It’s, uh, nice to meet you too,” I replied. I chuckled as I watched Tae-joon whisk her away back onto the couch. He only nodded and I nodded back as a quick thank you. He sat down and shifted along the couch.  I watched Loba plant herself on the floor, where a bunch of blankets were scrunched up and stuffed against the couch. Ramya plopped down next to her and waved me over. “Well, what are ya bloody waiting for? Come and sit, I wanna watch this movie!” she offered. Loba smiled and shifted over to give me more room. I walked over and dropped onto the blankets next to Loba. “See? You got the room,” she replied. 

“Hey, where’s Elliot even at?” Octavio piped up. “He’s gonna miss the movie!” 

“Elliot’s out taking more shifts at work. Lazy coworkers he said,'' Tae replied. “He also said to start the movie.” Octavio slumped his shoulders but eventually shrugged them. He turned his attention to the large TV that hung above a low coffee table. “Alex, hit those lights,” he called out. Alex grunted at Octavio’s request but reached over to a lamp and tugged on the string. The room was swept with darkness and Octavio finally hit play. 

The movie had some-what of a great start but sometime throughout the movie, I ended up zoning out. Possibly the only thing I hated to do. My mind wandered topic to topic until it reached my family. My brothers, my dad and my mom. . . I haven’t even heard about Jackie or Jason since the mission. No update. Not even a death certificate. Still MIA. And Lucas. Oh God, LuLu. We haven’t talked in six years. I shivered at the thought of Lucas. I probably didn’t deserve to call whim “LuLu'' anymore. As for my parents. . . My relationship wasn’t any better. Dad called me a disgrace and that was it. Not a single word from him. My mom was so overjoyed I was discharged she ended up pushing me away. Tried to make me someone I wasn’t. Baking, skating, writing, art… She tried any hobby. Nothing stuck. I always put myself back to exercising and reading. Mom eventually got annoyed and kicked me out last year.

I was jerked out of my daze but a hand on my thigh. My eyes flicked over to my legs, noticing the long red acrylic nails. My eyes flicked up to Loba who started to rub my thigh soothingly. “Yeesh, someone looks like they're having a rough time,” she whispered to me. It was barely audible. I took a deep breath and gave a short shaky nod. I turned my head back to the screen and crossed my arms, sinking down lower.

Her eyes stared glued to me and her hand stayed on my thigh, although it was closer to my crotch. My eyes lurked on her hand, watching her fingers tap my inner thigh. Her nails tickled the inside of my other thigh and I quickly swallowed the lump in my throat. 

Eventually, her hand slipped away. 

  
  


||~||

  
  


The movie was over sooner than expected. Some people like Ramya, Natalie and Ajay had already fallen asleep. Alex jolted awake and got up slowly. He left without a word, much to Octavio’s whines. He eventually pushed himself up and bolted after him. Loba shifted away from me and lifted her head. “Ugh, I’m never coming to see Octavio’s movies ever again,” she huffed under her breath as she stretched out her arms. 

Tae yawned. “It was boring… Bad CGI, writing, shots,” he criticized. He looked down at Ramya who had collapsed onto the floor then looked over at me and finally at Loba. “She can stay here for the night,” he told her. 

Loba grinned and tapped his crossed legs. “Thanks,” she replied. She pushed herself up and stretched out her legs. Her head turned to me and she held out her hand. I gave her a raised eyebrow before grabbing her hand. She quickly pulled me up. “Come on, I’ll take you back, make you sure you don’t fall asleep on your way,” she offered.  I glanced over at Makoa, desperate for advice, but he was passed out sleeping in Hound’s lap. I looked back at Loba. I sighed and nodded. “Sure, sounds good,” I answered. 

She seemed to be pleased before she began to head out, our hands disconnecting. I glanced over at the others who were off in their own conversations. I followed Loba out the door and she was already at the end of the hallway, waiting for me. Damn, she was a fast walker. She purred and gave me a beckoning sign with her hand. I couldn’t help but pick up the pace, entranced by her allure. “There you are, come on, Miss Military,” she chuckled.

“Miss Military?” 

She nodded and pointed to my tags. “Don’t you get those in the military?” she questioned. I reached up and held the tags tightly in my hand, the metal cold against my palm. “I— uh, yeah. . . Haven’t served in two years, got discharged,” I told her as we walked down the stairs. 

“Huh, well then, you must know something about taking control…” Loba said. I could feel her eyes on me. “Or are you the type to be controlled?” 

I jerked my head up to look at her, my cheeks turning a bright red. My eyes widened as I desperately tried to repeat her words in my head, trying to think of any other way to interpret those words. “Excuse me?” I sputtered out in shock. She laughed and shook her head as she opened the door to the second-floor hallway. She held open the door and raised her brow. “Coming?”

“My dorm’s downstairs,” I reminded her.

“Oh? Do you not want this?” she questioned as she waved down her body. She closed the door and leaned against it. She playfully pouted her lip, crossing her arms. “Aw, and here I thought we were going somewhere. But it’s okay if you’re scared, I can’t imagine you can get much during your time in the military.”

I gulped a bit. “I— Well… I don’t know… I haven’t done that…” Fuck, when was the last time I did this?... I shook my head and sighed. 

“Would you prefer I take control?” she offered. “I’m certain I have a little more experience than you.”

Fuck it. I wasn’t in the military. I was in some college, restarting my life. I’m not supposed to be some no-nonsense sergeant.  I relaxed my tense body and nodded, accepting her offer. “Yeah… Yeah, sure, I can spend the night. Your roommate’s not going to come by, are they?” I asked as I walked close to her. Her hand grabbed my wrist and she tugged me against her. Our bodies rubbed against each other’s, her face inches away from mine. I could feel her breath on my skin. “Relax, it’s okay, Ramya’s passed out in Tae’s living room,” she whispered.

Then it happened.

  
  
  
  
She  _ kissed _ me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW coming up next chapter!


	4. Nails

She kissed me. 

My eyes shut immediately and I let Loba take full control. I felt my body melt into hers as her hands roamed my body before they planted themselves on my butt. She deepened our kiss, wasting no time in inviting her tongue into my mouth. I shivered and let a small moan escape my throat, which only seemed to edge her on more. Her hands squeezed my ass and she parted our kiss to peck my jawline, probably leaving red kiss marks all along my neck. I gasped as her leg pressed up between my thighs, rubbing my groin. My hips rocked against her knee and I dropped my head onto her shoulder. 

“Ah, I see,” Loba murmured. Her hand slapped my butt. “Miss Military is a kitten.” She attacked my neck with kisses, she occasionally nipped at my neck. Her tongue dragged up my neck as her finger pulled my top’s sleeve away. She immediately sucked on my shoulder, leaving a dark hickey. 

I flinched when I heard some chatter from the floor above. She stopped and looked up, seemingly hearing the chatter as well. She pushed me back and opened the hallway door. We both hurriedly headed into the hall, before anybody could spot us. She dragged me down the hall until she stopped at her door. She opened her door and pulled me inside. We both kicked off our shoes, our boots thumping against the floor. I stumbled inside and turned around as Loba kicked the door closed. She launched back onto me, causing us to stumble back until we fell onto the couch. She pinned my wrists above my head. “Yup, totally a kitten,” she whispered. 

“I am not. I’m not anybody’s ‘kitten’,” I huffed and glared up at her. She chuckled and tugged up my shirt. “I think you are. But at least you’re mine, right?”

I lifted my chest and let her slide off my shirt. It was tossed to the side and Loba managed to unclip my bra as well. My hands roamed her body, my thumbs sticking themselves into the band of Loba’s shorts. She threw my bra and started to peel off her crop top as I tugged off her shorts. She tossed her shirt too and kicked off her shorts. Our lips connected once again and we fell back onto the cushions again. I cupped her cheeks and kept her close. My leg pushed upwards and Loba took the invitation to grind against my thigh, Her underwear was already soaked through her thin beige tights. I slid my hand over her ass and rubbed her pussy which caused her to moan and break our kiss. 

“Fuck, kitten,” she murmured. She chuckled and licked her lips. She eventually stopped and slid off me. Her hand gripped my wrist and tugged me up. “I think we need more of a.... intimate surrounding,” she suggested as she pulled me across the living room to her own bedroom. 

Loba wasn’t lying when she said she had a cozy bed. I was tossed into a clutter of fluffy blankets and comforters as well as some pillows. She slipped off her tights and climbed over me again. “Kitten,” she cooed, teasing me as she ran her finger under my jaw and flicking it off my chin. I shivered at the feeling of her acrylic nail scratching me. I couldn’t stop the moan that escaped my throat. 

“Yeah, that’s right… You’re my little kitten,” she whispered.

Her fingers made quick work of my jeans and I lifted my hips to let her wiggle them off. She snatched my underwear with my jeans, cold air reaching between my legs. Two of her fingers rubbed against my clit. Shaky breaths escaped my throat as my hips jerked upwards with need. I arched up my back as Loba leaned down and trapped her lips around my left nipple. Her sucking managed to get a moan from me. She decided to continue to rub which only stimulated me further. 

Her nails poked me around my rim and I jerked my hips away. “Lo- Loba, your nails…” I sputtered out. 

She perked up and pulled her hand away. “Oh, probably shouldn’t finger you with these babies, should I?” 

“Please don’t.”

She leaned away and shifted down lower. I lifted my head to watch her movements. She shifted my legs apart and her head lowered between them. My hands shot down to her head and dug my fingers in her tightly up done hair. I could feel her kiss and suck on my clit. Her tongue licked between my lips and my legs twitched with pleasure. I had sheepishly let moans and whimpers which only seemed to encourage Loba. Her tongue wiggled against my entrance before it playfully prodded inside. “Oh, God, Loba please don’t-” 

“Hm? Oh, don’t want penetrative? I can understand.” 

She went back to licking and sucking on my clit, while her fingers rubbed my entranced. My toes curled at the feeling. My legs and hips continued to twitch as I could feel myself getting closer and closer. Her nails dug into my thighs as she pushed my legs apart, to keep me from twitching. I tried to tug at her hair but it was still glued to her scalp with her compact style. “Wa-- wait, Loba… Loba please, I’m going to--” 

Loba didn’t stop. In fact, she continued her thrillful acts. My back arched and my eyes rolled to the back of my skull, sweat rolled down my forehead. My head dropped onto Loba’s pillows, my eyes seeing stars. I couldn’t help my mewls or whines. Fuck, she was Godly. 

My legs clenched tightly as a loud moan escaped my throat. I convulsed and bucked my hips as I shamelessly orgasmed into Loba’s mouth. I dropped my legs and let go of Loba’s hair. All I could think of was my chest rising up and down as I desperately tried to catch my breath. Holy shit. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so good before. I… I couldn’t even come up with a comparison. 

“Happy, now? You sure seem like it, Miss Military,” she spoke up. She climbed over me and licked her lips. 

“Ugh,” I gagged out and smacked Loba’s arm, “Don’t lick your lips after you just pleasured me.”

Loba laughed and collapsed onto the blankets next to me. We wiggled under the blankets and she stretched out her arm. “Next time, you’re eating me,” she stated as she turned onto her side. I stared at her back for a while. Next time? She wanted to do this again. My cheeks heated up if they even could get redder. I tore my eyes away from the ceiling and turned onto my side, my back facing hers. 

It took a while for me to fall asleep.

  
  


||~||

_ “Ah, there you are.” _

_ I turned my head as I zipped up my boots. I hopped off my bed and pulled down my tank top. “Jason, what is it?” I questioned.  _

_ In his hands was an Amazon box. The tape was already cut open but the flaps were shoved closed, concaved into the inside. Jason leaned against the door frame and lifted the box. “This said it was for you,” he told me as he bounced the box in his hands.  _

_ My eyes widened when the realization hit me. I rushed over and yanked the box out of his hands. I ignored his protests. “Did you open it? How dare you, Jason?! It’s my package!”  _

_ I shoved the box onto my dresser and turned to Jason again, a scowl on my face. I crossed my arms and glared at him. I leaned forward and huffed. “What the hell is wrong with you? I don’t go through your stuff so why are you going through mine?” I questioned.  _

_ All Jason did was lean against the door frame and tilt his head at me, with his know-it-all smirk. Damnit, of all the things he had picked up from Ethan and his family, Jason chose the smug smirk. I gritted my teeth and scratched my biceps with my nails. I huffed and rolled my eyes. “What?” _

_ “Nothing... Just wondering if you have something to tell me, well, or the entire family?”  _

_ My body froze and I dropped my arms. “I-- No,” I responded and whipped around. I leaned onto my dresser and dropped my head. _

_ “You do know that the military has a ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ policy, right?” Jason spoke up. I listened to his footsteps as he walked behind me. He reached over and opened the box again. My eyes were met with orange and pink stripes. My hands curled into fists. I moved my head away from Jason. “You can’t have that around in the military Anita… And our parents don’t know either.” _

_ “I know, damnit.” _

_ Jason raised his hands in defence and shrugged his shoulders. “Sorry, sorry, just thought I’d remind you,” he told me. “But… Mom and Dad deserve to know.” _

_ He began to walk away and all I did was stand there.  _

_ I tapped my foot against my oak floors, the sounds of the creaks reached my ears and that only seemed to edge me on further. Then raim drummed and thumbed against the window. Add that to the list of things that pissed me off that day… Weird, I don’t remember it storming that day. _

  
  


_ I groaned and rolled my eyes. I supposed I should be a little more cordial to my brother. Who was supposed to be my commanding officer soon. I had to show him some respect. “Fine… Jason,” I muttered out, as I turned around.  _

_ “Jason…?” _

_ Silence. _

_ “Jason.” _

_ Rain. _

_ “JASON!”  _

_ Gunfire. _

_ I collapsed to my knees, digging them into the dirt. Thunder roared above me and dense rain poured over me. I was soaked but at that moment, I didn’t care. I clung to the dead body in my arms, desperate for him to come back. It was no use. There was a clean hole dead-center of his head. Blood trailed down his face which had remained still for far too long for my liking. “Come on, come on, come on… Jason! Damnit! Snap out of it! Come on! Jason! Wake up!” I shouted to an empty void. Sobs choked through and my stern voice faded out. I bowed my head, resting my forehead on his temple. I swayed my body back and forth, his limp body gently rocking with the rhythm. “Please… Jason, damnit… Mom’s waiting for us.” _

_ A strong hand latched onto my arm. “Williams! Get up! We need to go! NOW!”  _

_ I tugged away from the grip. “Jackson! Let go!” I screamed at the top of my lungs. “We’re not leaving Jason!”  _

_ Jackson continued to tug and pull at my arm but I refused. “ANITA! JUST MOVE!” he eventually roared. I don’t know what came over me then, but I listened and dropped Jason. I let Jackson yank me to my feet and as I turned around to face him, all I got to see was bones tumbling to the ground. His hand was still clasped tightly around my arm.  _

  
  


_ Lightning struck the ground in front of me, blinding me with an intense light. After blinking a few times, the rain had reduced to a light shower and I was no longer on the battlefield. Two gravestones stared at me, droplets of rain trailing down the black marble.  _

||~||

My body awoke with a jolt and a sharp gasp. Sweat rolled down my face, my chest rising up and down in a panic. I shifted upwards and gazed down at my trembling hands. The tags dangling off my neck caught my attention and I turned my head to Loba, who was still sleeping peacefully. I didn’t blame her. She didn’t have to suffer through that nightmare. I slipped off her bed and found my jeans and underwear. My shirt was somewhere in the living space. I walked out of the bedroom, tears threatening to pour out of my eyes. 

By the time I had entered the bathroom, I was struggling to breath. My hands clasped onto the edges of the counter before I ended up sliding down onto the frigid tiled floor in a shameful mess. I dug my hands into my curls as my breathing only seemed to get worse. I bit my lip to prevent myself from crying or screaming out. 

I curled into a ball and choked out a quick sob. That seemed to be it for me. Images flashed in my mind. Jackson. Jason. Gunfire. The battlefield. The ambush. The hospital. My parents. Everything was making its return. 

I was in Hell. I knew I was. 


	5. Andrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update, I had hit a massive writer's block and it took me a long time to figure out what exactly I wanted to do for this chapter. I eventually landed on a perspective switch to show Loba's side and to showcase some of her own personal issues. It's a shorter chapter but I didn't want to drag it longer than necessary.

**Loba**

It was odd to have another woman in my bed but I had managed to fall asleep shortly after we settled into the blankets. I had planned to sleep for the rest of the night, to wake up at 6:30 AM, get ready for my 8 o’clock class and continue on with my college life. But I supposed Anita had other plans. She ended up punching me in the back as she jostled herself awake. She managed to slip out of the bed and left the room shortly afterwards. I shifted upwards and grumbled, shivering as cold air touched my skin again. Anita sounded like she was in a panic. 

I kicked myself out of my bed and tossed on some pyjama pants and a wrinkled white top. As I left my bedroom, I heard a muffled sob come from the bathroom. I couldn’t see any light creeping out from the bottom of the door. I opened the door slightly and peered inside, squinting through the darkness. Anita was buckled down onto the floor. She was desperately trying not to cry but her weeping just kept coming. I stepped away from the door softly and headed towards the kitchen. Opening the cupboards, I half-expected it to be empty. Ramya hadn’t gone shopping and neither had I. But thankfully, there were some snacks left. I grabbed a few  _ Pop-Tarts _ , something I hadn’t seen since elementary school, and tossed them onto the counter. I slid over to the cups and plates cupboard and grabbed two small glasses.

Eventually, I had two mini-breakfasts of iced tea and  _ Pop-Tarts  _ in front of me on the marble countertops. Anita was still in my bathroom. She hadn’t come out once or even turned on the lights. I frowned and grabbed the small plastic plates, stacking them in one hand while I tried to hold one cup in my hand while the second was pressed between my torso and my arm. I slowly pushed open the door only to be met with Anita’s foot attempting to kick in my ankles. Thankfully, I hopped out of the way and her foot kicked nothing but air. 

I flicked on the lights and glanced down over to her. She was still in a panicked state but considering how I could no longer hear her heavy breathing, I guessed she had calmed down. “Hey, you’re up a little too early,” I spoke up after a prolonged moment of silence. 

She wiped her eyes and shifted up into a sitting position. “I’m sorry. Nightmares,” she excused with a weak voice. She sniffed and looked up at me. “I’ll head out if you’d like,” she offered.

I shook my head and reached the stacked plates over to her. “Don’t. Something tells me you need someone right now,” I told her. 

She hesitantly took the plate on top and leaned against the counter. “I--... Thanks, I guess,” she murmured. She took a bite out of the  _ Pop-Tart _ and I slid the glass of iced tea next to her. I slipped down and sat across from her, my back pressed against the tub. I sipped my iced tea as Anita ate her  _ Pop-Tart _ . There was a long silence between us as we ate a 2 AM breakfast. I shot my occasional glance over at her and she seemed to notice every time, exactly a second after I did. 

I cleared my throat, “So… You wanna tell me what that was about?”

Her eyes flicked up over to me again as she finished off her  _ Pop-Tart _ . “Nothing,” she replied as she chugged down her iced tea. She placed the empty glass on the floor and slid the plate next to it. She tugged her knees tightly and rested her chin between them. “Just… Just nightmares.”

“Must’ve been some hectic nightmares then,” I perked up. I drank up my iced tea and stuffed the last bite of  _ Pop-Tart _ into my mouth. I leaned over to my left and reached up to grab a small hand towel. I tossed it over to her and she caught it swiftly in a second. “Here, you’re doused in sweat,” I pointed out. 

As she wiped and dapped away sweat, I couldn’t stop staring at her. She was utterly beautiful. I had no idea what it was about her. Maybe her dark chocolate curls, or her hawkish demeanour, and yet, she was still so sheepish and timid. Perhaps her deep hazel eyes or her soft skin. Oh God, and her voice. Especially when she was crying out for more earlier.

Anita tossed the towel towards me and sighed heavily. Her head dropped and she rubbed her temples. “I…” she pushed herself up and stretched out her arms. “Thanks for this,” she told me. “I should probably head out though. Ramya and Makoa’s are going to be banging on my door in the morning, it’ll be better if I’m there to answer.”

It was a cheap excuse, a lie. She knew that I knew that. But I didn’t stop her and just nodded. After a few extra seconds, Anita took her leave. I sat still on the bathroom floor until I heard the front door open and shut. I shifted off the floor and stacked the two plates. I grabbed the two glasses with one hand, by squishing them together and holding them at the top. Not the most comfortable or sanitary way, but all I wanted to do was take these dishes to the sink and head back to bed. 

I tossed the plastic plates onto the counter and placed the cups next to them. I dragged my feet back into my bedroom and collapsed onto my bed. It didn’t take me long to realize I couldn’t sleep at all. I flipped onto my back and stared helplessly at the ceiling. Exhaling sharply, I snagged my phone from the end table and found myself opening the messages app. I stared at the contact for a bit, wondering if I should text him or not. I told myself I wouldn’t talk to him again but I couldn’t sleep. Might as well use him. 

My last message to him was 3 months ago. Funny how the message was me saying I’d never talk to him ever again.

‘ _ Hey. _ ’

It took him a while to respond, considering it was 2 in the morning but he eventually got back in five minutes.

‘ _ Thought you said you wouldn’t talk to me ever again, girlie _ ’

I scoffed. God, I hated him.

‘ _ Shut it. You busy, by any chance? _ ’

‘ _ Why? You want something? _ ’

‘ _ Don’t even think about it. _ ’

‘ _ Beg for it. _ ’

I hated his demands. I glared at my screen, somehow hoping he’d see me glaring and he’d just give in and hop on over. I, however, was taken by surprise when my phone started to ring. I hesitantly answered and put my phone next to my ear. “What do you want?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking that?” his deep voice cooed at the other end. I gritted my teeth. “So, girlie, what do you want? Let me hear your… complaints.”

“Damnit… Revan, fine… I can’t sleep,” I murmured out. My hand subconsciously slid down my body, slipping into my pants and underwear. “I could really use some company.”

“Company?”

“Revan, you know what I mean.” 

He hummed and snickered. “No, I don’t believe I do.”

I grumbled and huffed. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as my finger rubbed my folds gently. I let out a shaky breath. “Revan, I need you… I need your dick,” I murmured out. He only chuckled and purred, which immediately caused a moan to escape my throat. My jaw snapped shut and I dropped my phone to cover my mouth. I could hear the call end and my face heated up. I grumbled and turned off my phone. 

  
  


**xXx**

  
  


I told myself I wasn’t going to see Revan again. Yet, there he was, lying beside me, his blonde hair still neatly done in his slicked-back style. I huffed and turned my back to him, I didn’t want to see him. 

His arms wrapped around me and he pushed himself against my back. “I thought you said you hated me, girlie… That you wanted me to die alone, like ‘the scum I am’,” he mocked with a purr. He kissed my neck and a shiver ran down my spine. “Hm, what happened? Addicted to me, sweetheart?”

“A man like you doesn’t deserve to call me sweetheart.” I spat. 

He continued to kiss down my neck before slipping away. “Fine then,” he spat back before sliding out of bed. “Play hard to get, but at least tell me why the sudden call out of the blue?”

I sighed and turned onto my back, watching him get dressed. “Just... Stressed and sleepless,” I admitted. “And just had some lucky lady ditch me.”

“See how it feels now?”   
  


“Shut up Revan, you deserve to hit it and be ditched,” I murmured back. I shifted into a sitting position, ignoring my sore thighs and ass. He must’ve seen me wince because all he did was wink as he adjusted his black suit vest. He slipped on his shoes and blew a kiss at me. “Whatever you say, sweetie,” he teased. “Next Friday, 10:30?” he suggested. 

“Absolutely not,” I snapped back. 

“Great, I’ll see you next week,” Revan replied, licking his lips. He leaned over and pecked my forehead with a soft kiss. His hand trailed down my body before he leaned away and walked out of my room. 

I huffed and collapsed onto my bed again. My eyes were finally drowsy and I let my eyes drift close. My body curled up into a ball and I hugged my extra pillow, disgusted with myself for sleeping with such a guy. I squeezed my eyes, holding back tears, and somehow forced myself asleep for the next few hours. 


End file.
